


英西的一些短篇

by orangeslanding



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeslanding/pseuds/orangeslanding
Summary: 国人设定。小说家英x插画家西。《Author》的番外。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 国人设定。小说家英x插画家西。  
> 《Author》的番外。

**《sugar》**

 

 

安东尼奥被一双有力的大手包围住的时候，他正打算往点心糊里放砂糖。夏天的衣服很轻薄，掌心的温度透过T恤传到他的皮肤，这个英国人少见的身体发热，他贴着他，从他腋下伸过手沾了一些半成品的材料放进嘴里。“太淡了。”

“因为我还没做完。”安东尼奥偏过头看着自己的情人，“你的球赛呢，你进来干嘛。”

  
夏日的夜晚总是弥漫着汗意，这个安静的街区难得在晚上也少见的嘈杂起来，欧洲杯给每个英国居民都带来激情。亚瑟·柯克兰好像喝多了，安东尼奥在他脸上看见了从超市扛回的一打啤酒的影子。今天的对手是俄罗斯，英伦口音的解说员在客厅里大呼小叫，听不太真切，反正没有进球。

  
他对足球兴趣缺缺——当然祖国的战役他会留心，这个英国人应该也差不多——他才不相信这么一个连球员名字都喊不全的人能对这事多上心。何况，这是英格兰呀。你对比赛还抱有更多的期待吗？

  
安东尼奥没有在厨房备有电风扇的习惯，他宁愿满身大汗也不想呼呼的冷风败坏食物的口感。现在这么一个成年男人贴着他的后背，这个夏天更热了。“嘿亲爱的，离我远点，你不热吗？”他试图推开身后人，但很明显的，酒精已经霸占他的脑容量。亚瑟开始胡乱的亲吻他的后背，把居家的短袖T恤领口拉开更大的范围，舔舐脊椎骨的凸起。安东尼奥拉开一点距离，转过身干脆利落地坐到流理台上，好笑地看着他：“你这是怎么了，现在几比几？”

  
他皱了下眉毛，“一个都没进，还吃了张黄牌。”

  
“噢我可怜的小家伙，一张黄牌就让你发情了吗？”安东尼奥调笑着，抬手捏对方的耳垂，英国人偏过头装模作样的咬他手腕。“我在准备点心呢，你知道的，明天有西班牙的比赛。”

  
“这就是差别对待了。我只有啤酒和薯条——还都是外面买的！”

  
“谁叫你不求我呢，之前说过了，好好的跪下来。我考虑一下——操！”

  
亚瑟的的确确跪了下来，他隔着安东尼奥的棉质内裤开始唤醒他沉睡的器官——没错，他在家都不怎么好好穿裤子。可怕的酒精，他被英国人大胆的动作惊得差点打翻碗。“别……弄。”他的声音带着喘息，听起来反而是个邀请。亚瑟不管不顾地继续用嘴，很快内裤的表层变得湿哒哒。这触感让人很不好受，他推开那个发情的脑袋，“打住、打住！我说……要不脱下来……吧？”

  
后半句的声音很小，但明显对方听到了，深红色的纯色内裤很快被丢到一边，搭在厨房冷冰冰的瓷砖上，与此不同的是这边的温度越来越高。安东尼奥的性器已经完全挺立，流理台是大理石的材质，屁股的亲密接触反而给热天带来舒适的快感。亚瑟半张脸抵着他的囊袋，眯着眼睛往上看，明明处于弱势眼神却激辣无比，刺激的安东尼奥尾椎骨一阵燥热。

  
他跪在地上，就这么一直一直地看安东尼奥，那个柱状形的东西贴着他的左脸，而下面的毛发也扎着他的肌肤。西班牙人感觉被一双眼睛强奸了，这让他兴奋又不甘心，刚准备说点什么，亚瑟动了。他伸手从玻璃罐里抓出一大把砂糖，在安东尼奥小麦色的胸膛上面松手，白色的颗粒哗啦啦的落下来，有的因为汗意黏在肌肤上，有的因为皮肤的褶皱卡在上面，当然更多的是掉落在地上。西班牙人的脑袋当机了，那个该死的一喝酒就发疯的色情狂已经含住他最脆弱的地方竭尽所能的舔弄，他抓着他的头发不知道该推开还是压得更近。很快，亚瑟帮他做出选择——他顺着性器一路舔上去，迈过敏感的三角区，划过肚脐，在他沾满砂糖的胸口流连忘返。颗粒因为体温和汗水有些融化，黏在表皮。砂糖的甜度让英国人很满意，他整个人压了上来，安东尼奥不得不完全坐在流理台上，双脚悬空，后背抵着置物柜。亚瑟像犬科动物一样攀了上来，舌头已经舔到他的喉结。安东尼奥被舔的有点受不了，红着脸低声问道：“你就不能干点别的？”

  
英国人含着他的下巴，从喉咙发出听不清内容的咕哝，又从糖罐里抓出一把，想也不想就往安东尼奥的入口塞。西班牙人被他的举动惊讶的缩了一下，伸手摸他脑袋，“你想做什么，你发烧了？”

  
“做爱。”

  
“才几罐啤酒你就不清醒成这样？”

“我想这样。”

  
插画家被情人难得坦诚的表情给戳中，有些不好意思的轻轻蹬他，那里有的糖粒已经开始融化。“这不行，除非……除非英格兰进球！”

  
“我的性生活已经和国家荣誉挂钩了吗，足协为什么还不给我表彰。”

  
“我不管，”他忽然觉得这样很有趣，“只要英格兰进球，你想干什么都可以。”

  
这时候四周突然爆发一阵欢呼，这声吵闹持续了好一会儿，不知谁家的狗都跟着吠起来。他们在吵闹的间隙里，听见电视机一直在喊，英格兰进球了！英格兰进球了！

  
……噢。

  
英国人好笑地看着他，下一秒把手指狠狠地捅了进去。

 

 

 

“……然后他们就疯狂的做爱了。”

  
“作者这么写的？”

  
“没有，你总不能让我接下来也念吧！那些单词很难说出口的！”

  
“别这个表情，要给我念文章的不是你吗。”

  
“那是因为贝露给我强烈推荐这篇，然后你又不理我！”

  
温暖的春季，伦敦少见的放晴，春光明媚。这样难得的周末，小职员亚瑟·柯克兰和他的同居密友却选择窝在家里。安东尼奥躺在对方的大腿上挥舞着手机：“实际上，那场比赛开始的时候，我还没能成功进你家门呢！”

  
“……你已经很厉害了，从下飞机开始计算，花了不到一个月就把行李箱搬进来——论坛现在竟然还有产出？在我们消失一年之后？”

  
“我的魅力。”

  
“更多的是我的魅力吧。”亚瑟从他手中抽出手机，胡乱地翻阅着，“贝露还有什么推荐吗？”

  
“乏善可陈。至于刚才那篇，我想更多的是因为欧洲杯这个梗戳中她的爽点——你知道的，比利时进了四分之一决赛。”

  
他把手机还回去，“我记得前不久有篇ABO还不错，就是那个国家设定的历史架空。”

  
“那篇啊。”安东尼奥撑起脑袋，撇出一言难尽的表情，“我以为在看大国崛起的历史传记——到底多喜欢英国才会花了快八章都在讲‘亚瑟’怎么在群豪的虎视眈眈中倔强成长，等‘安东尼奥’出场已经都到阿拉贡的凯瑟琳了！”

  
“但后面有好评很高的性爱部分。”

  
“女性可能会觉得有意思吧。”他嫌弃地甩甩头，“我觉得作者只是AV看的比较多，1588的海战SM也好，后面的产乳PLAY也好……现在姑娘们口味都这么重了吗？”

  
“……不可以吗？”

  
“不是可不可以的问题，这OOC的飞天了！我才没有那么柔弱、娇艳、欲求不满！还有你的人设，看看这条评论……‘亚瑟实在太辣了，被这种眼神注视真的会怀孕’。老天，我怎么不知道你有这种功效，何况你从来没有这种眼神！”

  
“你在嫉妒文章里的‘安东尼奥’吗。”

  
一时半会，大腿上躺着的那个人都没有接话。英国人想会不会是自己说的太过分，便放下手中的《卓有成效的管理者：你应该知道的8件事》。安东尼奥躺在他的大腿上，眼睛炯炯有神地看着他。

  
“你……”

  
安东尼奥迅速起身，换了个骑坐的姿势，轻轻地亲吻亚瑟的嘴角。目光希冀地，“是啊，我嫉妒。她们笔下的你总是成天想着上床，所到之处都能做爱，玩各种各样的花样。她们不知道的是，我从希思罗机场下了飞机，在这个偌大的城市漫无目的地找你。我花了十天在这个陌生的地方找你、找工作、找房子、忍受五花八门的白眼。终于见到你时，你不到一秒就关上房门。”

  
前·全美畅销作家看着近在咫尺的伴侣，在发生了那么多事后，这是他第一次听到切切实实的抱怨。虽然这个人脸上一点抱怨的神色都没有，依旧笑目盈盈。“故事只是故事，真实的生活里，我们要忙着各自的工作，每天在一块的时间只有几个小时，也没有那么多精力去做情趣的事。我当然嫉妒，但是我一点也不觉得后悔。”

  
亚瑟不知道说什么，他捧住他的脸，上前吻他。他的嘴唇一直是这种绵软的触感，饱含着晶莹的水汽，滑润的像一口布丁。他还记得那个夏天的晚上，西班牙人再一次来敲门，拖着行李箱直接卡住门框，抬脚进去把屋主推到墙边，直接亲了他。

  
这是他在美国的那个夜晚就想做的事。从头到尾他都没有他勇敢。

  
到头来，看了他的作品那么久，却一点精神都没学到。

  
“我们进房吧。”

  
“唔？怎么了？”

  
“没什么，天气这么好，不享受太可惜。你喜欢砂糖是吗？”

  
“不要在房里弄这个！你以为负责洗床单的是谁？”

  
“明白了，你喜欢厨房——不要在我身上乱动！”

  
“姑娘们不知道的是，你这里其实和故事里一样诚实。”

  
“……安东尼。”

  
“嗯？”

  
“那篇ABO，是我写的。”

  
伦敦的周末，春光明媚。

 

 

FIN


	2. 海战之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国家设定ABO！雷者慎入！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事背景：
> 
> 在亨利和凯瑟琳联姻时期英格兰无意中得知西班牙是O这件事并帮他解决生理需求，但因为西班牙的不愿意并未进行标记。
> 
> 后来海战时西班牙被俘，英格兰在他身上闻到了奥地利的气味，愤怒之下强行洗标。
> 
> 本篇是之后发生的事。
> 
>  
> 
> 部分ABO设定：
> 
> 【洗标】在O已经被标记的情况下强/上并重新标记，会消除先前的标记，O会有非常强烈的排斥反应
> 
> 【假孕】精神受压迫后自认为怀孕的心理疾病，会导致少量类似真怀孕的不良反应（如呕吐、乳房变大、产乳）
> 
>  本篇含有：吸乳play/假孕反应/产乳

 

 

敌意。

这种敌意从他下马车开始每一分每一秒都刺穿他的皮肤。作为全奥地利最不欢迎的客人，英格兰孑然一身来到维也纳最华贵的宫殿。他不是第一次来这里，比起先前的诚惶诚恐，现在的英格兰拥有骄傲的资本——那个*无敌*的神话被他终结，谁都不曾想到小小的岛国竟然可以打赢那场战争。然而，他做到了*彻彻底底*的拥有他。

当然他明白，罗德里赫并不是找他谈正事——那个味道太浓烈，在踏进宫殿之后信息素的气味就争先恐后的钻进他的鼻子。一次，两次，他对这个味道无比熟悉，说不定比罗德里赫还要熟悉。而现在这个味道不再是之前甜腻的柑橘香，夹杂了更多雨水和潮湿的气味。

——他的标记。

想至此他的步伐也轻快起来，对那寒冰似的敌意也愈发不在乎。他不需要侍从指路也能顺利找到目标房间，信息素的味道扩散的满走廊都是。近在眼前，却无法下手，英格兰的心底涌出一种报复的快意。可怜的罗德里赫，和这种味道独处还要保持镇定，和这种味道独处却无能为力。

奥地利比他想的还要冷静，至少表面上是。他的动作依旧维持着优雅，连端茶都拿捏着派头，仪表服装一丝不苟。英格兰比他更不着急，自顾自的往茶杯里放方糖，好像要把僵持的局面持续到天荒地老。

最终，奥地利坐不住了。罗德里赫扬起声音，不卑不亢地说：“这不是请求，我只是不希望他太痛苦。”

冠冕堂皇的说法，英格兰将这句话自动翻译为“求你帮帮我”，反正他听不懂口音太重的英语。“第几天了？”

“昨天下午开始。”

“按理说标记后就算发情味道也不会这么浓。”

他明显看到奥地利端茶杯的手抖了一下——*妻子*被别人打上标记的耻辱够他受用终身。但这个事实依旧没有让他方寸大乱，罗德里赫扬起下巴声音平稳：“他怀孕了。”

英格兰差点被呛到。

“不是真的怀孕，但他以为他怀孕了。我不知道你们之间发生了什么会让他起如此大的反应——他的状况与孕妇无异，呕吐乏力、乳房变大，连信息素的味道都变浓。他每天都很难受。”

“那他为什么还呆在奥地利呢？”英格兰翡翠色的眼睛咄咄逼人地看过去，皮笑肉不笑地说：“西班牙、英格兰——多的是地方，为什么偏偏是这里？毕竟你对他毫无用处呀。”

这便是故意挑衅了。奥地利少见的涨红脸，摸不清是气的还是太过耻辱。真有意思，英格兰满意地看着他，起身打开内间的门——一开始他就闻出这是什么地方。“不要让任何人打扰我们。记住，是你*请*我来的。”

 

 

内间的情况比他想的还要糟糕，难怪奥地利哪怕遭受羞辱也要请他过来一趟。西班牙穿着一件绢色的丝绸长袍，衣服在反复辗转的动作中被卷到上身，下半身的风光一览无余。他躺在乳白色的床单上不断摩擦阴茎，企图靠着布料的质感来获得快感。而顶端不断渗出的液体把下面的被单都侵染出了深色的印迹。信息素的味道在密闭的房间里简直浓烈到熏天的地步，他攫取残存的理智，一步一步走过去，趴在床头，试图不去理会那边的旖旎。“好久不见，西班牙。”

安东尼奥嘴唇微张，从哼哼唧唧地状态里回神，迷蒙地睁开眼睛。然后，啐了亚瑟一口。

这口唾沫和在船上一样，成为了一切的导火索。原本秉持的理智一下断了弦，英格兰拽下裤子就朝后穴捅了进去。他的阴茎早已因为信息素挺立，而因为发情期的缘故，西班牙的后穴堆满黏黏糊糊的液体，他的进入一路畅通。这一下有点深，安东尼奥没忍住尖叫出来。英格兰伸出手指塞进他的嘴巴抠住喉咙，另一只手从袍子的下摆伸进去抚摸他的胸脯，的确柔软许多，他甚至能搓揉出大致的形状。

“你该不会真怀孕了吧？”

西班牙被这个强迫性的动作憋屈的说不出话来，咔咔哒哒的喉音从嗓子眼溢出。他用力一咬，吃痛的英格兰猛缩回手，下身报复性的撞击。亚瑟揪起他的头发逼迫他回头同自己接吻，那尖利的牙齿再一次咬了英国人，口腔里充斥着血液的金属味，但英格兰毫不在乎的继续加深这个吻，试图在对方口腔内占据一席之地。他把那柔软的小东西卷进自己的嘴巴，用牙齿刮擦舌苔表面细小的凸出。Alpha的信息素很快包围住了安东尼奥，在生理反应的压迫下，西班牙的挣扎幅度越来越小，似乎提不上力气，而床单已经因为不断流出的淫秽液体侵出一大片形状。

英格兰终于松开他，唇齿分开的时候发出亲吻的声音。津液顺着他们的嘴角流下，跨过喉结在锁骨的凹槽停留。现在安东尼奥从上到下都是黏黏的液体了。拜标记和荷尔蒙所赐，他现在老实多了，但同样的，他开始痛苦的干呕，试图把英格兰残存的味道从嘴巴里弄出来。亚瑟不以为意，干脆双手隔着布料搓揉对方的乳首，用食指和中指夹住它们并拉起一点距离。西班牙比以前敏感太多，这种微小的调情竟然让他不断躲避。

“不……不要弄了……”

他的理性同快感在作斗争，声音支离破碎。英格兰撑起身子半靠在*奥地利*的床上的靠垫上，有弹性的棉花很好的支撑起他的身体。他用后背抱的方式托着西班牙，阴茎还插在他体内。而西班牙的那根明明刚刚才射过的玩意儿又再次挺翘起来，不过英格兰现在还有更在意的事，让那玩意儿跟空气耳鬓厮磨吧。

“你怀孕了？”他再一次提起这个话题，坏心眼的往前顶了顶，“我现在是戳到宝宝了吗？”

西班牙从喉咙里发出一声介于痛苦和舒服之间的呻吟，天性似乎压过了大脑思维的运转。嘴唇吐出粗重的喘息，他或许并不明白自己看起来就像在邀请。

“回答我，不然有你好受的。”

英格兰虽然是在威胁，语气却很柔软。那些*不好受*的事或许还正是西班牙的期盼。安东尼奥缓慢地、哑着嗓子说：“我不知道，当时说要把我上到怀孕的不是你吗。”

柑橘的味道慢慢减淡，雨水的味道覆上来，就像在宣告主权一样如同蚕丝包裹着这个沉溺性爱的男人。

“西班牙，你想不想看自己现在的样子。”英格兰满意地看着怀里这个没有他就要死要活的人。几百年前他想要他，他拒绝了孱弱的自己。几百年后他只能要他，而他名义上的*丈夫*却只能在门外听着里面糜烂香艳的声音。

——这个强大如Alpha的帝国，最终也只能臣服在他胯下。

“滚你妈的。”他在笑。当然，当初英格兰把羽毛笔捅进马眼的时候他也是在微笑，好像哪怕被囚禁、强奸、因为洗标和自己的呕吐物睡了一夜都只是午后闲庭信步的消遣，越是粗暴越能激发他骨子里目无一切的骄傲。这表情让英格兰又爱又恨。他捏住西班牙的下颌骨，逼迫他更加高昂地仰起头，喉结和颈脖弯出一条美丽的弧线。“稍稍改变下态度吧，你知道还有多少个发情期等着你吗？”

“哦。”西班牙从喉咙里咕哝出一句没所谓的感叹，把身体从英格兰的阴茎上抽出来。翻身坐在他身上。“那又怎么样呢，英格兰先生。”他倾身几乎是贴着亚瑟的脸说道：“我的发情期，我的信息素，对你而言不也同样是致命的煎熬？”

他离得太近，那味道争先恐后的钻进他的毛孔，下身在不断胀大——如同他说的那样，通过标记相连的Alpha和Omega，对彼此都是无法言喻的诱惑。

两双绿眼睛相顾无言的看着，似乎就在下一秒，他们默契地爆发出激烈的动作。西班牙很快骑到那根挺立的东西上，它现在又长又粗，借着地心引力在他体内横冲直撞，红肿的顶端直接闯入他的生殖舱，他感觉那东西都快顶到他肚子了。英格兰也毫不含糊的贴上去亲吻他的乳首，因为先前的唾液留下印记，那里现在是一大滩浅灰色的印子，透过衣服的纤维能看见翘首以盼的头部，他在那个形状上舔舐吮吸，西班牙抱着他的脑袋发出一阵阵欢愉的大叫。突然英格兰觉得有点不对劲，他撩起衣服，看到因为吮吸而变成玫红色的乳头正在一点一点、向外分泌奶白色的汁液，看起来很像覆在胸膛并不透明的汗。

英格兰盯着这汁液看了片刻，把手放在这片柔软的胸脯上，食指和拇指围出一个圈。

然后，他充满期待地、猛地一捏。

西班牙发出了今天目前为止最色情的一声娇喘，一直律动着的屁股也因为重心不稳刚好卡在结上，这下他是真的逃不掉了。英格兰满意地看着渗透出的乳汁顺着皮肤的颗粒缓慢下流，毕竟不是真的产乳，份量还是太少。他伸长舌头自下而上舔舐干净这些液体，并且再次把肿胀的乳头含在口中，含糊不清地说道：“好甜……”

这下西班牙的冷静全线崩塌，好像比起前列腺或大腿内侧，这里才是他的敏感带。他不断推搡英格兰的脑袋，声音也开始带着急切的哭腔：“不要吸了……滚开……”

“我倒是想。”英格兰用舌头来回舔弄这小小的凸起，终于找到了最感兴趣的东西。“我这不是没法走。”他示意般的顶顶，胀大的囊袋让阴茎死死卡住。他早就在信息素的气味下按耐不住，再过不久他就要射了。而西班牙的阴茎一直在他小腹上摩擦，顶端在往外冒精液。可怜的、没人照顾的小东西，英格兰用空余的手上下撸动它，各个罩门都被控制，西班牙抱着对方脑袋的双手开始因为刺激越来越用力，勒得英格兰头疼。他恶狠狠地啄了一口，又有奶汁分泌出来。

“你说宝宝知道吗。”他张大嘴巴用最大的面积吮吸，“他的爸爸在他出世之前抢他奶喝，还不停戳他脑袋。”

“你闭嘴……”现在西班牙快连声音都发不出来了，而英格兰的肆虐心却越来越重。“你喜欢这样对不对？你之所以会这样，是因为你想被我操怀孕，是不是？”

西班牙没有回答他，他的喘息声越来越剧烈，阴茎也不断的溢出粘稠的东西。英格兰把那玩意平铺到他没有被爱抚的另一边胸口，然后像抚摸女性一样，用力的搓揉，很快这边也开始渗出乳汁。

“你喜欢这样对不对？告诉我，你是不是喜欢我这样弄你。”

“滚……”

“告诉我西班牙，你是不是想被我操怀孕。”

“……没有……”

“西班牙，你是爱我的，对吗？”

没有声音，英格兰抬头看他，西班牙苹果绿的眼睛微眯，像午后穿过一大片葡萄藤的慵懒眼神。好像这个瞬间，他又回到那个高傲、不可一世的帝国。西班牙微启嘴唇，英格兰在他滚动喉结正要发声之时，猛烈的朝上顶去，精液在他体内流窜，被生殖舱满满当当的收纳。这下他无法说话了，弯着身子无力的靠在英格兰怀里，他的阴茎一抽一抽的射着，很快便疲软下来。在情爱过后，信息素的味道也逐渐散去，精液的味道弥散出一股萎靡的气息。英格兰没有动，他疲惫地靠着枕头上，感觉浑身没有力气。

——答案他已经知道了。

 

FIN


	3. 五十度灰AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五十度灰AU。  
> 总裁英x职员西

安东尼奥想再喝一口咖啡时才看见马克杯已经见底，他探出脑袋才发现大家已经都下班离开，整个办公室静悄悄，白织灯的颜色更显出他的寂寞。身为新人这也是在所难免，他看着桌子堆成小山的文件夹，叹口气朝茶水间走。

 

可他还没来得及把马克杯放到咖啡机上，茶水间突然一黑，他被一个人大力的掀到墙角。他发出吃痛的惊呼，他的顶头上司，公司总裁柯克兰就这样近距离的看着他。

 

妈呀，又来了。他痛苦的闭上眼睛，自从前段时间参加公司酒会偶然碰到，这个大老板，大总裁，有事没事就骚扰他。

 

他偷偷瞟了对方一眼。他们的这个总裁，脸英俊的就像大理石雕像，绿色的眸子像深邃的星辰。长得帅又有钱，就像从玛丽苏电视剧里抠出来的样板人物。唯一的区别是他不喜欢女主角，他喜欢男人。

 

“柯克兰先生？”他小心翼翼地询问。大老板沉默不语，取走他的马克杯摆到台子上，上下扫视他，就像一台扫二维码的机器。这个距离太近，他后背有点凉。咖啡机在一边愉快的运作着，噗噗地冒着热气，香气逼人。

 

安东尼奥刚想再说点什么，总裁的手臂就迅速撑到他脑袋的两侧，把他逼到死角。他还未发出声音，总裁就猛地啃上来。

 

清冽的香水味道钻进他的鼻子，柯克兰的口腔有一种纯净水的味道，带着甘甜。安东尼奥觉得他嘴唇上粗糙的干皮都被滋润了，这个吻霸道却又绵长，舔舐了每一个角落。或许被又帅又多金的上司按在茶水间的墙角亲吻是每个少女欲语还休的愿望，但同样身为男人，安东尼奥突然从舒服的亲吻里清醒过来，但已经来不，对方的一条腿已经插进了他的双腿之间。

 

“不、不要……”他在亲吻的缝隙里颤抖着拒绝，但他也明白知道下面那个硬硬的、抵着他的是什么。

 

“我要。”总裁柯克兰终于说了今天见面的第一句话，虽然这句话把安东尼奥吓得一抖，他脚一软，直接坐在了柯克兰的膝盖上。由于各种感官刺激，他的阴茎已经被紧绷的牛仔裤憋的发疼，直接撞击膝盖的顶端更是让他呻吟出声。

 

柯克兰的嘴已经滑到他的颈脖和锁骨，安东尼奥发现不知何时他胸前的扣子全部被解开。“有人、有人来倒水怎么办……”

 

“都下班了，就剩我们。”

 

就剩我们也不应该干这个啊！我们有什么关系吗！？他哆哆嗦嗦往墙角里钻，这明显是个错误的决定，柯克兰压得更死。他的屁股一阵冰凉，裤子已经被总裁拽下来。

 

“柯克兰先生……”他在临刑前维持着为数不多的理智，“这是性骚扰……”

 

总裁先生笑了，他是个冷酷的人，这样的笑容简直像幻觉。“待会你就知道这是不是、算不算骚扰了。”

 

柯克兰的手大力的揉搓他的屁股，他的臀部曾经被前女友称赞比女人还有弹性，有完好的肌肉线条，却也挺翘。柯克兰的双手就像在揉捏女人的胸部，指根的薄茧摩擦的安东尼奥浑身发麻，他的手已经无法推开对方。他骑在柯克兰的膝盖上，抱着他即使在黑暗的小空间都依旧耀眼的金色短发，大口的喘气，漏出妩媚的娇喘。

 

原来他会因为别人揉他屁股而兴奋，他原来喜好这么变态。

 

接着那修长漂亮会签出好看的英文花体字的就溜了进去，溜进了他都不了解的身体部位。探索一号发射了，前往未知的宇宙。

 

然后他的阴茎就在对方gieves&hawkes西装裤的摩擦下、宇宙飞船的探索下、舌尖和牙齿对乳首的挑逗下，义无反顾的丢盔弃甲。

 

气氛凝固了，总裁先生盯着昂贵套装上大团的粘稠液体，发出质疑：“你是处男？这么快？”

 

他的脸快爆炸，缩进总裁的肩窝，那股香味让他晕晕乎乎。“见鬼，都怪你。”

 

柯克兰从旁边的纸巾盒抽出一堆，简洁的擦拭。“以后还有很多尝试，这样就不行了，说明你缺乏锻炼。”

 

说明我非常纯洁不乱搞。

 

他突然发现有些不对劲。

 

“什么尝试。”

 

他的大老板弯起嘴角，笑得迷人又危险。他觉得屁股一紧，软下去的东西差点起来。

 

 

 

FIN


	4. 葡萄园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗源自英西某个资本家和葡萄园庄主儿子的漫画。  
> 虽然眉毛夺走了东尼家产但由于也是从小把他养大的人所以斯德哥尔摩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有软禁，成年人对未成年人性描写。

“你回来啦。”

亚瑟·柯克兰进入房间看到的就是只穿着丝质长袍的安东尼奥，双腿在空中自由的晃荡。十四岁的少年刚刚发育不久，长年的娇生惯养让他的皮肤像姑娘一样光滑细致。亚瑟把外套挂到衣帽架上，仆人从来不来书房，这是约定俗成的规矩。

“这几天不在，你有好好看书吗？”他走过去捞起少年，让他坐到自己腿上。他们已经一起生活三年。

“我在记单词。”他指指面前的纸，“cadeau。”

“Tu m’a fait le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.”他亲吻安东尼奥的眼睛，“还有呢？我记得我离开的时候给你布置了十个词语。”

“bonjour、chambre、embrasser、amour……”他想了一会，小声地说：“其他的还没记住……”

“所以你没完成作业。”他凑过去咬安东尼奥的嘴唇，如花瓣一般娇嫩和粉红。“你现在必须背完，不然不可以吃晚餐。”他把手伸进长袍的下端，虽然和软软的肌肤亲密贴合，但他还是想确认一遍。“你没穿底裤？”

“你不是说，在家里不要穿的吗？”

他现在明白老管家欲言又止的表情时怎么一回事，不知道有多少仆人见识了这家伙的小东西。他不太开心的捏了一把，安东尼奥不知是舒服还是疼痛的收起晃荡的双腿缩进他的怀里。他伸手搂住亚瑟的颈脖，大领口让好风景一览无余。

“背完。”他无视讨好的动作。严肃的声音让少年郁闷的嘟起嘴，转过身坐好，双腿缠上监护人的西装裤，似乎对这张人肉座椅很满意。不过他还没念出第一个单词就后悔了，一个带有厚茧的手掌端住了他的小家伙，他顿时绞紧双腿。

“继续。”那个声音在上方响起，他完全没法发声，因为另一只手已经抚上他的胸膛，那小小的凸起。

几分钟后他射了。亚瑟曾经告诉它，那些东西叫精液，他舒服时才会喷出那东西。他也见亚瑟喷过，准确来说是他让他喷的。那个味道很奇怪，黏糊糊的有点像奶油浓汤，却一点都不好吃。

亚瑟把手指伸了进来。每次单独和亚瑟在一块时他的身体就会变得奇怪，谈不上好还是不好。他很痛，曾经流了血，但也有一种在云上面飘乎乎的感觉。亚瑟还告诉他这是人与人之间最亲密的事情，他只可以和亚瑟一起经历这个。

他的腿被西装裤掰到最大，长袍被掀起来，他能看到小东尼再一次站了起来。他听说法国有个埃菲尔铁塔，这就是他的埃菲尔铁塔。

他靠在亚瑟身上，看着尖端一股股的冒出液体，手指的转动让他下意识从喉咙里发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，亚瑟低头去舔他的脖子。

屁股后面有个热乎乎的东西顶着，那是亚瑟的。比他的大很多，大的他都不能吞进去。那个东西跟铁板一样滚烫。

亚瑟抱起他，让他转了个方向。他看到亚瑟的埃菲尔铁塔直逼逼的挺立着，那个太大了，他有点害怕。“亚瑟，会痛吗？”

“上次痛吗？”他的声音和下面的景象完全不同，依旧淡定。但安东尼奥知道亚瑟在这种时候并不淡定，那个东西插进去后，他会像后厨那个磨粉的东方人一样捣腾。“一开始有点……”

“我会轻轻的。”他的声音总是像神话书里的海妖一样蛊惑人心，他从来没有轻轻的，但安东尼奥从来都点头，就像今天。

他发出尖叫，他开始捶打亚瑟的后背，指甲深深的掐进去。他曾经在一起洗澡时看到他后背的淤青，他后悔这样对他，可这实在是疼，他无法想象他是怎么可以接受那么大的东西进去。

“没错，就这样，夹紧我。”亚瑟的声音终于不淡定了，他的样子就像狮子看到肉一样眼睛发着绿光。不过当然是因为他有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，并且亚瑟又不会吃掉他，他是世上最爱他的人，在父母离世之后。

不用特地的夹紧，每一次被撑开都让他们紧密相连。亚瑟开始一下一下的抽动。他不知他顶到了哪里，他浑身发麻，像一块软绵绵的巧克力蛋糕趴在亚瑟身上，不断的喘息尖叫和喊亚瑟的名字，然后他愈发不再淡定，每一下都在把他送往天堂。

他又射了，射的亚瑟整件衬衫都是，不知道晚上他又会怎么惩罚他。但安东尼奥目前没精力想那么多，屁股整个又酸又胀，里面热乎乎，不停往外流。他整个人趴在亚瑟身上，缩在他的怀里，他太累了。亚瑟说这是他爱他的表现，但这个爱实在太累，每次结束他都要至少休息半天，他们的每次见面每一天就是在爱与休息中度过。

他任由自己像一块破抹布般躺在他身上，亚瑟很强壮，每晚在他的怀里入睡是很舒服的事。他希望被他像公主一样的抱着，或是扛在肩上，更喜欢坐在他身上的感觉。他总在期望自己不要长大，他害怕自己比亚瑟还高的那天。

“又累了？”

他懒洋洋的答应，疲倦让他都不再在乎屁股里流出来的东西，见鬼的法语单词，他只想睡觉。

“睡吧，待会叫你。”亚瑟低头亲亲他。轻轻拍打他的肩膀，哼唱起了摇篮曲。

 

 

FIN


	5. 亨利的婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和萧寒无声共同创作。  
> 国拟ABO系列第二篇。  
> 内含言语侮辱。

英格兰从来没想过西班牙是个Omega。  
按照一般公理来说，国家间出现Omega的概率原本就低之又低。何况西班牙一度称霸世界，把国旗插在各个领土。就连那个没出息的法国都好歹是个Beta。  
他知道这个秘密，是在一次暗潮汹涌的社交宴会后。

那是阿拉贡的凯瑟琳和亨利结婚当晚的舞会，人们在舞池中载歌载舞，但两位主婚人的表情并不好看。亨利对于迎娶自己哥哥的遗孀本来就颇有微词，为此特地开局凯瑟琳的闺房鉴定的西班牙一行人脸色也不好看。出于礼仪和对对方的畏惧，再加上他们不出意外还要当上很多年的亲家，英格兰只能主动走过去，伸出一只手想与对方相握。然而，安东尼奥的手递进他的手中时，他却发现对方手心滚烫，淋满汗水。

起先他还以为或许是美酒让对方多贪了几杯，而后来的状况却越来越不太对劲。安东尼奥的脸浮上一层不自然的潮红，从喉咙发出微小的喘息声。他可能生病了——很快亚瑟否决掉了这个念头——在国事一片欣欣向荣的境况下，他们的身体不会出现太多异常。可能他真的醉了，他想。声音也不得不放出一种正经又不失谦和的外交做派：“美酒美食，真是个值得庆祝的夜晚。”

“别瞎扯了，你们的酒根本称不上酒。”西班牙小声说，不知为何显得十分急迫、脾气暴躁，似乎连礼仪也不打算顾及了。他向四周看了看，抓着亚瑟手掌的手突然用力，把对方整个拉到了自己面前。更令人吃惊的是，他下一步把自己整个人都靠上了年轻国家的肩头。他的嘴唇刚一碰上亚瑟的耳朵，就急不可耐地喘息着开口：“快，领我到卧室去。”

亚瑟被他弄得莫名其妙，据他所知，西班牙人的酒量不差，至少比他好上许多。不过假如他真的不舒服，任凭他在大厅实在有失礼节。英格兰看了一眼礼堂中央还在喋喋不休称赞这场婚礼的多数人，悄悄把西班牙带进附近的一间空房间。大多数侍从都去舞会了，整个走廊都很安静。然而在亚瑟关上门的瞬间，他被一股大力压在门板上，接着一个柔软的东西贴了上来。  
他还未来得及点燃烛火，整个房间黑乎乎的。但眼前人的嘴唇却暴风骤雨般袭来。这激烈的亲吻，比起情爱更像是不得已的发泄，亚瑟感觉嘴唇被吮吸的肿胀，而下身的东西也在贴面的喘息声中慢慢苏醒。“嘿！嘿！你清醒一点。”

“………操。”西班牙人沉默了好久才从嗓子里挤出一句脏话，他的身体摸上去烫得不行，而且几乎是软成一滩地挂在亚瑟身上。亚瑟想要把门后的蜡烛点亮，安东尼奥却握住他的手把灯打掉了。“操。你如果不帮我，就出去……”他喘着气含糊地说到，但小腹还是在不停地、几乎是病态般频繁地蹭着亚瑟的髋骨，“把……把罗梅罗叫进来。用西班牙语。说我需要帮助。”亚瑟知道罗梅罗是西班牙人的贴身副官，一个高大潇洒的年轻人，人类男性里的Alpha。等等。亚瑟在想到这个词的时候停顿了一下。Alpha？

他有个猜想，或许他不经意间得知了一个惊天秘密。他不知道为什么西班牙会找他，或许是征兆来的太快，管他呢，他现在是真不能出去了。去叫那个罗梅罗，然后呢，去大厅端着架子脑海里却一直都是西班牙和他的臣民翻云覆雨的场景？他不能让第三个人、特别是西班牙人知道他发现了什么，在这个夜晚，在英西两国维系着如履薄冰的友谊的当口。  
亚瑟心一横，把没什么力气的西班牙拖拽到会客用的沙发上，骑在他身上。

“……你现在却愿意帮我了？”帝国先生此刻软弱无力、毫无抵抗地被他拽过去甩在沙发上，潮红的脸上升起一抹略微嘲讽的神色，轻声笑了一声便喘着气说道。  
“闭嘴。”亚瑟没好气地说，“亨利娶了凯瑟琳，我现在也是你的丈夫。你要我眼睁睁看着你和下属翻云覆雨？我才知道西班牙帝国不仅是个Omega，还靠人类侍从解决性欲。”他没注意到自己的话语莫名带上了些许酸味，安东尼奥仿佛意识到了这一点，竟然眯着眼睛笑了起来。  
“按联姻算的话，我的丈夫还真多啊。”他说。

“这可能恰巧证明你的性别天性，你这个荡妇。”他不明白自己为何会说这么粗鲁的话，可能是受Omega的发情期影响，安东尼奥的身上散发出一阵阵甜腻的香气，他的手也开始不受控制的撕扯起对方的衣服，纽扣被他活活掰下。当那一片蜜糖色的胸膛袒露在他面前时，英格兰急不可耐的俯身舔舐。西班牙的得意没有持续太久便转化为一声娇喘，他紧紧抱住英格兰的脑袋，好像要融进自己身体一样。

安东尼奥看起来还想再笑话他两句，但很快就因为肌肤相亲没了声音。亚瑟早知道西班牙有具健美迷人的身体，早在他们刚认识的时候，他就隔着那些华丽的宽袍大袖偷偷打量过。但现在用自己的唇齿直接贴上对方的肌肉皮肤，实在是第一次，而且像做梦一样。他把这一切都归咎于一个强大的Omega发出的吸引力也是压倒性的。  
“……你兴奋了？”安东尼奥在喘息间喃喃地问他，因为情欲，西班牙人的声音变得几乎粘腻甜美了起来，“你的气味变浓了………”他又呻吟了几声，突然呢喃着开了口，“快点，英格兰。用你那些词形容我。荡妇，婊子。再说一次。”

“你觉得外面的人会怎么想，他们知道他们的国家是一个在发情期会在Alpha的胯下求欢的婊子吗？”他干脆利落的拽下西班牙的裤子，第一次如此清晰又近距离的观察对方漂亮的身体曲线。安东尼奥赶在他更多的动作之前抬脚勾住亚瑟的背，现在他能清楚看到西班牙傲然挺立的阴茎以及大腿连接处细小的皱皮。  
“那又怎么样。”西班牙说，“现在你是我的‘丈夫’，亨利没‘做’的，由你来做，这才叫‘联姻’。”

“别说的好像你希望我的新国王也加入我来操你一通似的。”亚瑟恶狠狠地说，犹豫了两秒，“……贱货。”  
安东尼奥因为这个词呻吟了一声，亚瑟控制不住自己，低头便咬在了对方的脖子上。西班牙人发出小声呜咽，侧过脑袋连连亲吻英格兰的耳朵。屋里的气味现在几乎已经浓郁得刺鼻了。亚瑟一只手揽着他的腰，一只手往对方臀缝里探去，那里果不其然已经湿了一片。操，这个Omega的西班牙人。亚瑟定了定神，突然想起了什么。  
“……西班牙，”他喘着气说，“你会怀孕吗？”

“什么……”安东尼奥已经没有多余的脑子来细想这个话题，他不断挺胯，以求尖端能或多或少的蹭到亚瑟的衣服。“怀孕。”亚瑟哑着嗓子重复道，“你们之前怎么做的？”  
“他不敢进去，都是手指……”  
英格兰有些没有来由的愉快，他甚至开始暗自揣摩这是不是西班牙的第一次。他捅了两根手指进去，甬道又热又紧，让他迫不及待。  
“我让你怀孕好不好？”  
“别说那些有的没的，”不管前面还是后面都没能获得满足的西班牙不断从喉咙里发出哼哼声，“操我，求你。”

  
“你还没回答我的话呢。”亚瑟哼哼着说，他又塞进去一根手指——几乎毫无阻碍。Omega的入口不断流出丰富过头的体液，甜腻的气味直冲他的鼻腔。他把手指又往里捅了捅，感觉几乎摸到了生殖腔的腔口。西班牙瑟缩了一下，发出了一声呜咽。  
“我要死了。”他哼哼着说，“快点进来。进来。进来。”  
“西班牙帝国表现得像个没有阴茎就会一命呜呼的娘们。”亚瑟咬着牙说，他被这股气味冲得头昏脑涨，干脆立刻抽出了手指，褪下自己的裤子就把阴茎顶进了对方的臀缝。西班牙的大腿之间已经湿成一片，他随便顶了几下就滑进了对方的入口。“……希望你已经做好怀孕的准备了。”

西班牙没有说话，他发出一声舒服的轻叹，左手绞住沙发的靠垫。靠垫是比较厚的材质，抓了几下都不得要领，指甲在纺织品的表面发出摩擦的声音，像猫爪在心里挠来挠去。英格兰伸出五指插进他的指缝，十指相扣反压到靠垫上，仿佛他们是一对恩爱的情侣。

“嗯……快点，再进来点。”西班牙人闭着眼睛哼哼道，他的手掌被人扣住，就侧过脑袋去亲英国人的手腕。这个发起情来不顾一切的混蛋，亚瑟想。他刚准备再挺进一点，房门突然打开了。“西班牙先生。”他听到门口有人用西班牙语问道，“我闻到气味。您还好吗？需要帮助吗？”

安东尼奥没有理会这个声音，他沉迷于在亚瑟身上制造大大小小的吻痕。而下身的入口紧紧的吸附住英格兰的阴茎，他被憋得满头大汗。  
“嗯……不需要。”他用蹩脚的西班牙语说道，他讨厌卷舌音。  
“先生？”门外的人不傻，但他也知道随意闯入太唐突，继续保持询问的语气，却带上急切：“你遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
英格兰意识到他的功亏一篑，这个“小秘密”即将人尽皆知。西班牙依旧沉溺在性爱的快乐里，或者说，他故意不帮忙。  
仅仅三秒过后，他被身上人一串接连猛烈的捣腾弄得娇喘连连。“亚……亚瑟……”  
英格兰充满恶意地停下动作，“回答他，不然你就没有这个。”

西班牙人低低呜咽了两声，他被扣着的手讨好地挠了挠亚瑟的掌心，嘴巴贴在亚瑟的脖子上黏糊糊地亲了两下，但英国人显然不为所动。亚瑟猜测门外的人已经意识到了屋内的状况，但不确定安东尼奥的安危，他也不敢贸然离开。西班牙又哼哼了两声，有点不情愿地开了口。“我没事。”他有气无力地说，“你不进来吗？”他说完这话顿了顿，好像意识到了亚瑟盯着他的视线，“……唔。英格兰。让他进来吧？”

亚瑟猛烈的撞了一下，这一下来的快又猛，安东尼奥确信他已经跑进生殖腔。他在情爱里愉悦又好笑地看着英格兰，感受对方审视的眼神以及汹涌澎湃的气息，他兴奋的快要射了。“嗯……你还是暂时先别进来。有人已经‘进来’了。”  
“你敢进来就杀了你。”英格兰用与氤氲的气息毫不相称的冰冷口气说道。然后他扶起安东尼奥的双腿，让他们和水平面垂直。接着是没有丝毫喘息的连续进攻，西班牙也不顾廉耻地大声浪叫起来。

门外的人犹豫了一下，终于不做声了。亚瑟能感觉到他的气息仍然没有离开，意识到有一个同类仍在自己身下的omega发出的气味范围内徘徊，让他腾起一阵暴躁和不快。他把安东尼奥的双腿挂在肩膀上，发泄一般用力冲撞了几下，力气大得把对方的脑袋都顶进了沙发一头的垫子底下。西班牙人的呻吟声一浪高过一浪，他真佩服站在门口听墙的家伙，他居然能控制在这种气味和声音中控制住自己。亚瑟低下头去，看到西班牙人在昏暗的光线里已经满脸绯红，眼神涣散，眼角有水光隐隐闪烁。这幅场景让他一阵生理上的激动，阴茎直接捣进了生殖腔，开始在腔口成结。“………等等！”安东尼奥这才挣扎起来，但拴住腔口的结块让他没法推开对方，“这样真的有可能——”

“没关系。”英格兰保持着重复的活塞运动，他快到达顶点，“那就生下来——”  
“求你……”西班牙的声音很轻，他好像哭了，抽抽搭搭带着哭腔。亚瑟忽然不动了，那破碎的、细小的呜咽钻进他的耳朵，就像撒了一把玻璃渣子。他扶着安东尼奥的肩膀，缓缓地把肿胀的发痛的阴茎抽出来。

“……谢谢你………英格兰，谢谢。”西班牙人小声说，他看起来又惊讶、又感激，伸出手臂勾紧了亚瑟的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。我真他妈的能忍，亚瑟自嘲地想，我应该是历史上最有自制力的一个男性Alpha。他只能理解安东尼奥不愿意让他就此标记的理由，他还不够强大，西班牙没有信心能和他创造长久的同盟与联系。强行退出让他有点兴意阑珊，但他还是搂住对方的后背，将他贴向自己。“我要射了。放心，在腔口外面。”他喘着气说。没关系，他想，不久的将来，他会变得足够强大。等他能和西班牙帝国比肩，再攫取胜利的果实也不迟。

性爱过后的西班牙非常疲倦，直接在沙发上睡着了。英格兰叫来那个副官，哪怕比他高大许多，这个英俊的西班牙人也一直低着头不敢看他。“发情期还有几天，他就拜托你了。”他起身整理好衣服。西班牙人沉默了一会儿，疑惑道：“……您不继续？我是指……接下来的几天……”  
“不用了，今天是个意外。国王那边我来周旋，你好好照顾。有纰漏就杀你全家。”  
西班牙人笑了，这个国家的人总是笑起来和煦又温暖：“您是个好心肠的人。”  
“哪怕嘴甜我可没什么好处给你。”英格兰回头看了一眼那个沉睡的人，很想再亲吻他一次。  
现在还不是时候，他对自己说。但这个时刻会很快来临。  
他消失在走廊的夜色里。

FIN


End file.
